Future's Hope
by vixenia
Summary: sequal to a new mission called love. Eleven year old Rira has been somehow transported to the time when her father, yusuke, had became a spirit detective. But something has happened in present times. Yusuke and the rest are in trouble. Can the kids save t


Hiya minna-san. Here is what you have all been waiting so long for. The sequal of a new mission called love. My first ever yaoi and I am proud to submit this sequal. I hope you all enjoy it. I'll try making them longer in later chapters kay so don't about the longness of them. I hope you guys will review this story.

Unlike the rest of my stories, this one won't have a review price because it is really precious to me. So please review anyways though so that way I know that I still got it. sweatdrop. So anyways how have you guys been.

I missed you all. Well don't worry, sequal with kids or not, their will still be plenty of YusukexKurama action.. Now to thank all my precious reviewers.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters but I do own this story so if you try to steal it from me then be warned, I'm deadly.

* * *

Ryukotsusei: sweatdrop, no sympathy whatsoever huh. Nyahahaha, well I hope you enjoy this fic as much as you enjoyed all my other yusxkur fanfics. 

Kane-chan: T.T thank you sooooo much Kane-chan. I love the support. Here, this is for you, hands over sequel.

none: Kay, thanks so much for the support. I appreciate it. I truly do. Heh heh, yup I'm a pervert. You should see me in real life. heh heh. Well here is the sequel you have been dying to read. Hope you enjoy

ficfan3484: Yes, we all are terribly sad about the ending of a new mission called love. but now here is the sequal so cheer up kay.

animelover217-69: YES. You think so. I'm glad to know the story had been well written. T.T your the first person to say that. thank you so much.

hyperdude: Don't worry I shall update all my yusxkur fics soon. I would have done it earlier but...I had the unbearable high school to deal with. YAY i'm a freshmen. FINALLY. Two days of real high school so far. T.T I'm surprised I last this long.Anyways thanks for all the encouragement. I appreciated it.

kit-kit: Glad you liked it kit kit. I couldn't have done it without you, since you have been with me since chapter one. I really appreciate it.

AnonGirl88: I am so glad you loved the update. Yup it was the last chapter. But as they say, at an end of a journey there is always a new beginning, so here is that new beginning.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Eh, have you had kids. I can't imagine just popping out a kid. winces. it sounds like it hurts. Well thank you for all the awesome names you gave me. I plan on using them for later characters. Who knows, maybe I'll decide to have another family member.

WhiteTopaz: Well heres more. I am so glad that you still feel the need to keep up on my stories. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did.

Triana:Heh heh, gods knows what kind of mischief those brats can get into. Well you'll just have to read and see ne. Hope you like. Thanks for reading my first story ever written here that actually stayed on I really didn't understand why it was funny until I read it myself. Wow I never knew I could subconsciously write humor. sweatdrop. Glad you liked it. Thanks so much for reading my previous story.

meikouhaikitsune: Oh I am so glad you liked a new mission called love. That made me so happy. To hear that my first attempt at yaoi got me a satisfied customer. I hope you like this sequal.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"Come on Yuri, come on, you can do it, walk to daddy, come on." Kurama cooed to his two month old. A Yusuke like smirk appeared on the girls face as she laughed at her fathers sad attempts to get her to walk. Kurama sighed.

"Yusuke, maybe you should take over this job of getting the kids to walk, this one is just like you anyways, personality wise I mean, maybe she'll listen to you." Kurama said in exasperation. Yusuke shot him the same smirk the little baby had shot her father.

"Heh Kurama, you forget, if she has my personality, then why the hell would she listen to anybody?" Yusuke said slyly. The red head just rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I forgot about that fact, I'll try to keep it in mind when I am teaching her math." Kurama said back sarcastically.

Yusuke smiled and then turned around to look at Yuri. His eyes widened in shock.

"K-Kurama look, she's standing up." Yusuke said in awe. Kurama immediately whirled around to look at the two month old. Sure enough, the toddler was with all her will power standing up.

"Yusuke is the camcorder on, tell me your getting this, if you forgot to turn on that damn camcorder I'll deprive you from sex for years." Kurama said while watching the young one.

"Heh, like the kids don't keep me from having sex enough already." Yusuke murmured sarcastically.

"Yeah its on, the red button is blinking." Yusuke said. Kurama's eyebrow twitched.

"Yusuke, that means the battery is low, YOU IDIOT YOU FORGOT TO CHANGE THE BATTERIES!" Kurama yelled while turning around and whacking Yusuke upside the head. Unknown to the "adults" their little baby girl was now standing up and slowly but surely walking over to a VERY expensive vase that innocently stood on a table and a table cloth.

With an excited giggle, the little girl grabbed onto the end of the table cloth and pulled enthusiastically.

"CRASH."

The two adults in the room immediately stopped their bickering so to slowly turn around to find their little girl happily cheering at the once very expensive vase that now was shattered around the floor. One piece of the porcelain glass was a bit too close to the child for comfort.

The raven and red haired adults froze as they took in the site before them with wide eyes. Suddenly they snapped out of their reverie and back to reality. Yuri had picked up a very sharp piece of glass and was now about to put it in her mouth, much like most babies did when curious about an unknown object.

"YURI NO!" The "responsible" adults yelled as the raced over to take the glass from Yuri's fragile little hand. Kurama, with his excellent thieving skills was able to snatch the glass away from Yuri without hurting the girl in the process.

"Yuri, bad girl, you should know better then to put glass in your mouth." Yusuke said as he picked the girl up and raised her up to eye level. The baby stared at him with watery eyes. Yusuke winced. He knew what was coming.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" wailed cries of the little girl, causing Yusuke to almost drop her.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH..." the girl was cut off by Yusuke who had somehow took a sock off his foot and rolled it into a little ball and stuffed it in the girls mouth.

"Put a sock in it kid, jeesh, don't you got anything better to then cry, why don't you read a book or something if your so god damn curious." Yusuke said in annoyance. Kurama whacked Yusuke upside the head again and grabbed his daughter, while giving Yusuke a glare.

"Yusuke you idiot, don't shove a sock in her throat, she'll choke on it you moron, and how on earth could the girl read if she doesn't even know how to think properly yet, specially with a personality like yours, I doubt she'll ever read a book if she turns out like you in the end."

"Hey what the heck is that suppose to mean Kurama, I read books." came the expected reply.

"Yes you did, you read the book, how to raise a good puppy when you should have been reading how to raise a good BABY, how in all the worlds could you have mixed up our KIDS for a DOG." Kurama asked in irritation.

"Well I figured I could puppy train them, I mean puppies seem so much easier to take care of then these little brats so I figured if I train them like a puppy, then they would be more obedient." Yusuke defended.

"You want to teach them how to go to the bathroom outside, Yusuke, don't even try to deny it, I saw you trying to teach them the old fashion "take a pee on the tree trick" so don't you dare say your doing a good job at raising them with a puppy book." came the smart retort.

Yusuke shot his lover a shocked look and blushed slightly.

"H-hey, no cheap shots Kurama, thats mean." Yusuke stuttered. Kurama sighed and walked over to the camcorder.

"Eh, is this thing still on." Kurama said as he looked at the green light which told that the camcorder was indeed on.

"Hey cool, maybe it caught Yuri walking while we were arguing, let me see." Yusuke said while running over to the camcorder and giving it a smirk before turning the camcorder off.

ELEVEN YEARS LATER!

Laughter could be heard in a nice two story house on a rainy spring day.

"No way dad, you actually trained us with a puppy training book, your terrible, how could you," A laughing eleven year old girl asked, her green eyes sparkling with mirth and delight.

"Aw come on, I was young and stupid back then, give me a break." A mature looking Yusuke said as he continued to laugh at the film they had played. Somehow Kurama had been able to find the old tapes they had taken when their kids were still babies and couldn't let up the chance to watch it with the family.

Yuri smiled as Hokori and Rira continued to roar with nonstop laughter. The once toddlers had all now grown into lovely teenagers who were at the moment in their human form. Kurama at the moment was chuckling at the lover quarrels that had seemed to make itself known in the tapes.

The now older Kurama looked over at the three children by his side smiling. Yuri now had long red hair exactly like Kurama's that went down to her waist, the only thing different were the silvery blonde tips that had somehow gotten into her hair when she had her first human transformation.

The girl now was about as tall as the younger version of Kurama, her eyes the same sparkling green but also seemed to have the same devilish light in them like Yusuke's. She was out of the three, the most talented in the arts of thievery and weapons.

Next to Yuri, was Hokori, who was definitely a mix between Yusuke and Kurama. He had raven black hair like Yusuke's but it looked just like Kurama's hair in form and length. The boy still had the same honey brown eyes much like his father or shall I say, mother.

He was about what Yusuke's height was when he was fourteen. His personality however, was nothing like Yusuke's but of Kurama's. He was quiet, intelligent, (not that the others weren't of course!) and had a knack for solving even the hardest math questions.

Sitting in front of the two was the last born, Rira. She was a spinning image of Yusuke in almost every way except for her green eyes. Her raven black hair was short and was about shoulder length, but her facial features and her knack for getting in trouble a lot was a spinning replica of Yusuke.

But the girl was a bit different from her brother and sister. Where ever she went, packs of butterflies were near by. She was able to of course wield plants, but the butterflies were also another weapon she could use.

She had an innocent and carefree nature just like her mother Yusuke. The girl was also very skilled at things such as small weapons such as daggers or throwing metal stars. Like her brother, she was also a brilliant strategist though tended to go head first into things with out actually strategizing...much like Yusuke.

Kurama smiled at that thought. Rira also had Yusuke's tanned skin but was incredibly good natured and adored all living things. It wasn't abnormal for a wounded animal to appear at the two story home out of nowhere.

Kurama sighed and shook his head. Then blinked. One minute his lap was empty and the next... Rira was in it.

"Hey brat, I was just about to lay there." Yusuke whined as he tried to move the preteen out of Kurama's lap. No such luck though, Rira wouldn't let go.

"Nice try papa, but I got here first, sides you get to sleep in his lap all the time, its my turn." Rira argued as she cuddled into Kurama's chest. Yusuke gave me the puppy eyes, as if begging me to get the kid off his lap so he could have his pillow. Kurama rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kurama's P.O.V.

"Now you two, stop arguing, this is suppose to be a nice little family hour time, try to get along," I scolded as if the two were just little kids. Yusuke and Rira shot me a pouting lip which amazingly made them look more a like then ever. I chuckled.

"Father, are we going to that new school soon, I was hoping we could check it out the new middle school that we are going to," Hokori said while staring up at me. I smiled.

"You have about two weeks before school starts and of course we can check out the school, though it wasn't my idea on the school you can blame Yusuke for that." I said while giving Yusuke a quick glare.

For some unknown reason Yusuke had wanted the kids to go to the middle school that he had gone at during his old delinquent days. Sarayashiki middle school. They had argued for weeks over the school but some how Yusuke won. Though there was a catch.

I get to choose whatever elementary school and high school I wanted to send them to. Where they would go to college was up to the kids. Though I could already tell that Hokori badly wanted to go to Tokyo University, the university I happened to have gone to during college.

I had no idea at the moment where Yuri's and Rira's life was heading. They were both good natured, but they were a bit too much like Yusuke during his younger years for their own good. I shook my head and smiled as Yusuke popped in another tape.

It was of the kids first birthday. I smiled as I watch it remembering back to those good times.

TENYEARS AND TEN MONTHSAGO!

"Yusuke, is the camcorder set up right?" I asked as I placed a huge birthday cake on the table. It was the kids first birthday and I had went all out to make them a special cake.

"Yup, the batteries are changed this time and the camera is on, now all we need is the birthday brats." Yusuke joked as he turned away to kiss me on the cheek. I ticked my eyebrow in annoyance, knowing exactly what he was about to do.

I smacked Yusuke's hand that had been sneakily heading straight for my masterpiece of a cake. He had done the same thing last year on my birthday. I rolled my eyes.

"Yusuke, touch one little millimeter of frosting on that cake and I'll murder you." I said threateningly. Yusuke gave a nervous laugh before kissing me on the lips. I smiled and returned the tender affection.

Yusuke then turned and looked at the camcorder and smiled.

"Kurama, do you realize that probably, if we all make it out alive in this parent raising thing, then our kids will be watching this." Yusuke said. I chuckled.

"Of course Yusuke, thats why we are taping their birthday in the first place, to show them later in life just what lunatics we were back when we were younger silly." I answered playfully while smiling at the camcorder and waving. Yusuke blinked then smirked.

"Oh right, then hey kids from the future, I have no idea what I look like later in life or what you look like but I just wanted to say that I love all three of you even though you guys are such little brats here, so I hope you all still love me to Yuri, Hokori, and Rira." Yusuke said to the camcorder while also giving it a little wave. I chuckled and gave the raven haired teenager a full kiss on the lips.

"Future." said a voice behind us. I blinked before turning around, Yusuke turning around as well. There standing up on the floor trying to grab a piece of cake were the three little trouble makers that seem to love giving Yusuke and I hell.

Suddenly Rira turned around and gave a Yusuke smile at us.

"Future." She said happily while waving her arms, the camcorder catching all of this.

Yusuke's P.O.V.

I could see tears come to Kurama's eyes as he stared happily at his cheering youngest daughter. I couldn't help but feel a little happy myself. The weirdest thing was, that the youngest child of the three was the first to speak. That was weird in itself.

Kurama rushed over to the happy toddler, gently picking her up and throwing her up in the air and catching her, smiling like the luckiest man the world. I laughed at Kurama's little show.

"Come on baby Rira-chan, say it again, tell me what you said." Kurama said joyfully. Rira blinked before bursting into baby like giggles.

"Future, future, FUTURE!" Rira cried out in delight. Kurama laughed before hugging the young one and spinning around with her in his arms. I smiled and sighed. Kurama was really beautiful when he was like that. Like a real father. I smiled and looked at the kids who were all smiling and laughing.

It kind of made me envious ya know. I had always wanted a family that loved me and cherished me more then anything else but with a drunk mother and a no show father that had never happened, but now maybe it will all be different, maybe I can finally have the family I never had.

With that thought in mind I walked over and picked up the leftover kids and turned toward the camera once more.

"Kids, wave to the camera." I said happily while smiling at the camcorder. Kurama finally stopped doing his happy dance so he was now standing beside me and had a waving Rira in his arms. Yuri and Hokori followed Rira's example and waved at the black box thingie.

Soon the birthday had started and it was time to blow out the candles.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear brats...Yusuke don't say that...happy birthday to you." Kurama and I sang, Kurama whacking me over the head slightly for calling the kids brats on their birthday.

"Kay kids, make a wish and blow out the candles." I said lightly. The kids blinked at me for a minute and for a split second it looked as if they were thinking and understanding what I said...well almost thinking anyways.

"FUTURE." Rira screamed in delight before jumping up with her incredible baby speed and grabbing a fistful of cake and throwing it at Hokori who in turn grabbed some cake and hit Yuri and soon a full out cake fight began pursuit.

Kurama and I just sat there in shock, watching the wild maniac toddlers throwing cake every which way. Kurama sighed and smacked his forehead while I just chuckled at the food fight that was pursuing. At least I was laughing until a glob of cake landed in my face by Yuri and her fabulous aim.

"Why you little...take this." I yelled while grabbing a fistful of cake and throwing it at the child.

"YUSUKE YOUR AS BAD AS THEY ARE!" Kurama yelled. I blinked and laughed before grabbing another handful of cake and shoving it into Kurama's mouth.

"Here Kurama, have a piece of cake." I said. Birthday food fight had begun, Kurama now newly added into the team. But none but the camera had seen Rira blow out the candles, hope shining in her cute chibi eyes. Lightly the girl whispered, "future," before blowing out all the candles.

END OF MEMORY!

* * *

Hiya minna-san. Wow I wonder where all these ideas came from. sweatdrop. well anyways I hope you enjoyed the story. Wow rira learned to talk on her first birthday. YAY. Heh heh, wait till you hear Yuri's first word. 

I learned that it was actually one of my very third words I learned. sweatdrop. and it ain't pretty. It actually could explain my vulgur behaviour. Heh, and when Yuri first learned to walk, she broke something.

Yup she's Yusuke's kid alright. sweatdrop. now to go eat some of that cake. NYAHAHAHAHA. bai bai


End file.
